


After You

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [2]
Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Cave, Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Somi wanted adventure. So when Minji shows her a cave they could explore, Somi starts having second thoughts.
Relationships: Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi & Gong Minji | Minzy
Series: 31 May Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	After You

"Are you sure this is safe?" questioned Somi, adjusting her cheap fanny pack which nearly came unbuckled.

"No, I am not sure." Minji replied, unscrewing a water bottle cap. "But it should be safe."

"There could be bats." Somi said with a shudder. "They like caves."

"We could always turn back."

"N-No, I'm not scared or anything." After all, this was Somi's idea.

Minji nodded, her face deadpan. "After you."

"Shouldn't the _unnie_ risk her life first?! It's the responsible thing to do!"

Minji's lips formed a small smirk. "So you _are_ scared."

"N-No, I just--fine, I'll go first."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Cave


End file.
